Da Capo
by keiz
Summary: Jika diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, Otsubo Taisuke akan menuruti semua keinginan adiknya. Ia akan selalu melindunginya. Tapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya


Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's

Plot is Shirayukeii's

.

.

.

.

.

*

 _"Nii-san, belikan aku dress itu."_

 _"Nii-san, belikan tas itu juga."_

 _"Nii-san, bukankah kemeja ini terlihat cantik?"_

 _"Nii-san, bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam!"_

 _"Nii-san, aku kesulitan mengerjakan tugas ini!"_

 _"Nii-san! Jangan menjahiliku!"_

@@@

Taisuke. Lelaki berambut hitam itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh daun maple yang berguguran. Matanya kosong, tidak jelas apa yang ia lihat. Tubuhnya yang kekar kini terlihat lemas tak bertenaga.Ia memang masih memiliki nyawa, hanya saja emosinya seakan terbang melayang jauh meninggalkan raganya. Seperti mayat hidup.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat melewati sebuah toko pakaian. Ia memandang lurus sebuah dress berwarna coklat yang terpajang di balik kaca transparan. Taisuke tersenyum kecut,

"Aku bahkan belum sempat membelikan dress yang kau inginkan."

-Flashback-

Tae beranjak dan melompat kegirangan saat sosok kakaknya mulai terlihat. Gadis berambut ikal itu melambaikan tangannya. Memberi kode pada sang kakak jika ia berada di sana.

"Nii-san!"

Taisuke tersenyum lebar kemudian mengacak rambut Tae. Kebiasaannya. Tae mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari tangannya merapikan kembali rambut yang telah kusut akibat ulah Taisuke.

"Aku sudah menuggu setengah jam!" Rutuknya sebal. Taisuke terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf maaf. Tadi Midorima mengajakku bermain basket."

Tae mendengus pelan. Membuat Taisuke semakin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menurutnya, wajah Tae saat kesal sangat imut. Seperti anak kucing, yah setidaknya itu menurut Taisuke.

Tes.

Tes.

Keduanya menatap langit. Hujan. Taisuke segera melepas jaket hitamnya dan memberikannya kepada Tae. Bukankah dia adalah kakak yang baik?

"Kau bawa payung, kan?" Tanya Taisuke. Tae mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan payung kecil yang selalu ia bawa ke sekolah.

"Ayo pulang!" Seru Taisuke. Dalam hati ia selalu menyalahkan pihak sekolah karena mewajibkan murid berprestasi untuk mengikuti jam tambahan sampai malam. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja ia khawatir jika Tae pulang selarut ini. Menjemputnya? Tidak masalah, tapi yang selalu mengganggu pikiran Taisuke adalah setiap adiknya menunggu dirinya. Bayangkan saja seorang gadis yang bahkan belum genap berumur 16 tahun menunggu sendirian di tengah kegelapan.

"Aku menyesal punya adik jenius sepertimu." Sungut Taisuke selama di perjalanan.

"Kau tidak senang memilikiku?" Tanya Tae polos. Kelewat polos, menurut Taisuke.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

Langkah Tae terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat gadis sepertinya kagum. Taisuke sedikit kaget begitu menyadari Tae sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Tae yang tengah menatap kagum sebuah dress dari balik kaca.

"Oi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taisuke terpaksa harus berlari menyusul Tae.

"Nii-san, belikan aku dress itu." Tunjuk Tae ke salah satu dress. Dress berwarna coklat dengan pita yang menghiasi lingkar pinggang. Sederhana namun terlihat elegan.

Taisuke mengikuti arah telunjuk adik perempuannya itu. Kemudian pikirannya melayang ke dompetnya. Uang untuk bulan ini hanya cukup untuk makan dan kebutuhan pokok lainnya. Mungkin ia harus bekerja paruh waktu di banyak tempat agar bisa membelikan Tae dress itu dan keperluan Tae lainnya.

"Nii-san, belikan tas itu juga."

Taisuke tersenyum tipis, 'Aku akan bekerja lebih keras agar mampu membelikanmu semua itu.'

"Tasmu masih bagus. Lihat! Tidak ada yang rusak!" Seru Taisuke lalu menjitak pelan puncak kepala Tae.

"Pelit!"

Tae melongos pergi bergitu saja. Meninggalkan sang kakak. Membiarkan tetesan air hujan membasahi dirinya.

Taisuke segera berlari menyusul Tae yang sudah agak jauh di depan, "O-oi! Kau bisa sakit, bodoh!"

Taisuke membuka pelan pintu kamar Tae. Captain tim Shutoku itu menggeleng pelan saat indra penglihatannya menangkap bayangan adiknya yang rupanya masih terjebak dalam dunia mimpi.

Kakak tertua keluarga 'Otsubo' itu memandang lamat wajah damai sang adik. Menelusuri setiap inci permukaan wajahnya. Di dunia ini, Taisuke hanya memiliki Tae. Orangtua mereka meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Membuat ia berusaha menjadi kuat dan mandiri. Membuatnya belajar bagaimana mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah, bahkan memasak. Karena Taisuke sadar jika ia tidak punya tempat untuk berlindung dari segala macam badai yang mungkin akan menerjangnya suatu saat nanti. Dan saat itu tiba, ia harus siap.

Bagi Taisuke, Tae sangat berharga. Seperti porselen rapuh yang harus ia jaga. Karena hanya Tae lah satu-satu keluarganya yang tersisa. Dan ia sangat menyayangi Tae. Lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Otsubo Taisuke harus menjaga dirinya sendiri sekaligus adiknya. Ia adalah kakak, ayah, dan sekaligus ibu untuk Tae.

"Tae. Bangun, bukankah hari ini kau akan ke Akita? Kau akan terlambat jika terus tidur!" Seru Taisuke mengingatkan Tae akan kegiatan sekolahnya hari ini. Ya, Tae dan beberapa temannya akan pergi ke Akita untuk melakukan beberapa penelitian tentang ekonomi masyarakat Akita. Dan jujur, Taisuke tidak menyetujui hal tersebut. Tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Tae saat menceritakan tentang kegiatan itu membuat hatinya luluh.

Tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir itu masih menyelimuti dirinya.

Taisuke beranjak menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol susu. Menuangkannya di gelas dan menuju kamar Tae lagi.

"Bangun, Otsubo Tae. Jja~ Minum ini. Lalu kau harus mandi sementara aku akan menyiapkan bekalmu." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan segelas susu.

Tae mengerang kecil kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya dan duduk menyilang di atas kasur. Tangannya terjulur untuk menerima susu yang diberikan Taisuke. Matanya masih terpejam. Gadis bermarga 'Otsubo' itu masih berusaha mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya yang tersesat di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Dasar pemalas." Gumam Taisuke sembari tertawa kecil.

Taisuke beranjak untuk ke dapur. Yah, menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk Tae tentunya, "Cepat bangun dan mandi." Pesannya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

Tae beranjak turun dari kasurnya. Bergegas mandi agar sang kakak tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Lagipula ia juga sangat antusias dengan perjalanan sekolah kali ini. Tapi sayang sekali ia tidak bisa bersama kakak kesayangannya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Busnya akan berangkat 20 menit lagi kan?" Taisuke mengingatkan. Gadis surai hitam itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman malas. Mulutnya terlalu penuh dengan sarapan yang dibuat oleh lelaki di depannya.

"Nii-san," panggilnya.

Taisuke menjawab dengan gumaman halus sembari menambah porsi makannya, "ketika aku pergi apa kau akan merindukanku?"

Tangan Taisuke yang hendak mengambil lauk itu terhenti. Pergerakannya berhenti seketika. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya ketika bibir mungil itu menanyakan perasaannya. Bukan sesuatu yang baik. Firasat buruk… mungkin?

"T-tidak mungkin. Aku justru senang ketika adik kecilku yang berisik tidak berada di sini"

Sial. Mulutnya berkata tanpa sadar. Apakah ia ketularan tsundere pemuda surai hijau yang satu tim dengannya?

Tae tersenyum kecut. Tampak jelas kesedihan di wajah cantiknya.

Taisuke buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaran sebelum suasan hati adiknya semakin buruk, "Kita berangkat sekarang. Lihat jamnya!"

Otsubo Tae melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Taisuke sebelum benar-benar memasuki bus yang akan membawanya ke Akita. Taisuke tersenyum kaku. Membalas lambaian sang adik dengan terpaksa. Tidak rela. Bukannya ia protective atau bagaimana, hanya saja ia belum terbiasa ditinggal sendirian seperti ini. Atau lebih tepatnya ia masih trauma karena kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu. Tae adalah satu-satunya.

"Mungkin one-on-one bersama Miyaji akan menenangkan pikiranku."

Taisuke membersihkan dapur dengan tidak semangat. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Rumah kecilnya terasa sangat hening. Ia pikir setelah bermain basket dengan rekan-rekannya akan membuat mood-nya sedikit naik. Tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil. Ia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya.

"Hah~"

Bukan pertama kali ia menghela nafas pada hari ini. Merasa bosan, Taisuke menuju ruang keluarga. Tangannya dengan lemas meraih remote dan memencet asal tombolnya. Terserah. Apapun itu ia butuh hiburan.

"Diberitakan langsung dari Akita. Sebuah bus pariwisata yang membawa murid Shutoku Junior High School menabrak sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan. Sepuluh dari penumpang tewas dan sisanya terluka. Sampai-"

Taisuke diam. Gerakannya terhenti oleh waktu. Matanya menatap lurus pada daftar penumpang tewas yang tertera pada layar. Sebuah nama keluarga yang sama dengan miliknya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kepalanya pusing. Tubuhnya lemas.

Seketika Taisuke,

Lupa caranya bernafas.

"T-tae"

 _Aku gagal sekali lagi._

 _Aku tidak bisa melindungi keluargaku lagi._

 _Aku tidak memiliki siapapun._

 _Aku sendirian._

 _Maafkan aku ayah, ibu…_

 _Aku tidak bisa menjaga Tae._

 _Aku tidak bisa melindunginya._

 _Aku bukan kakak yang baik._

 _Tae, maafkan aku._

 **END**


End file.
